cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn
Sally McKnight, better known as Thorn, is the guitarist and lead singer of the eco-goth band, the Hex Girls. Her hometown is located in Oakhaven, Massachusetts. She is 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side1 and a practitioner of the faith. Her father, Mr. McKnight, is the owner of the Oakhaven pharmacy. Physical appearance Thorn is a slender beautiful young female, with long black hair. When the gang first met Thorn, she had red highlights at the roots and ends, pale skin and green eyes. She wears a black and red dress with red sleeves draping down her shoulders, the dress has both legs showing, and has a red sash around her waist. She has black ankle strapped high heels with red tints, red and black fingerless gloves that end at the elbow, and a red bat necklace. Her make-up consists of no eyeshadow with red and black lipstick. She also has red nails and always wears fake pointy teeth, which usually makes people like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo think she's a vampire. In Australia and Transylvania, she wears a dress like her original one, but instead of black it is dark purple, has purple gloves (that don't wrap around the middle finger), and red ankle strapped high heels. She still has her red sash around the waist, the bat necklace and the red sleeves at the shoulders, but she has no red streaks in her black hair. Personality Upon the gang's initial sighting of her, she is shown to be very mysterious and her traditional Wiccan medicinal remedies cause the gang to conclude that she is a witch as traditional folklore describes them. Upon actually meeting her, though, Thorn is quite kind. Thorn is somewhat unsure of her abilities as a Wiccan, but embraces it with some encouragement from Velma Dinkley. She grows in courage and confidence following the events of the Sarah Ravencroft; when Wild Wind attacked her and her bandmates during their concert, she seemed angry rather than scared, telling the vampires that they were "ruining hex girl's encore." She didn't seem worse for wear either after being left in the Australian outback for several hours. Thorn also has a sense of humor - albeit a somewhat dark one - and she cares deeply about her father and friends. She has a fascination with the supernatural and all things "spooky." Thorn apparently has an interest in the natural world and is concerned about preserving the environment, as she describes herself as an "eco-goth." The song she and her band perform at the Oakhaven Autumn Fest, "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air", is a further indicator of this. History Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost After Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo left a local Oakhaven restaurant with their bellies full from overindulging, they saw the Hex Girls for the first time in a dark alleyway. They try to impress the girls by pulling in their stomachs and looking handsome, but upon getting a closer look at the girls, they saw that their faces were awfully pale and they had fangs, too. Shaggy and Scooby, scared out of their wits, took off really fast, while Thorn and the other girls just laughed. Shortly later, the gang and Ben Ravencroft caught some of Thorn and the band's rehearsal. Thorn managed to mesmerize Fred Jones with her beauty during her performance, and the latter is literally put into a trance until Daphne Blake nudged him. After the performance, Thorn introduced herself and her friends to Ben and the gang, and commented that she had always wanted to meet the former. Then she politely told them the band had to get back to their rehearsal. The gang were pretty suspicious of the Hex Girls, so Fred and Daphne decided to follow Thorn back to her place. They see her in a shed standing over a table with plants and herbs. She mixed some ingredients into a bowl, poured in a weird liquid, and then lifted the bowl, breathing the potion deeply. Daphne was then convinced that she's a witch. Later, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were then asked to meet Ben and the gang in the woods. The Witch's Ghost appeared and shot a fireball at them which sent them fleeing. After being hit by a large tree branch into a soccer net courtesy of Fred and Daphne, the Witch's Ghost was unmasked and revealed to be Mr. McKnight, the "T-shirt guy". Thorn was shocked by this, as it turned out that the "ghost" was her father all along and her real name was revealed to be Sally. Thorn's dad explained that he and the townsfolk came up with the Witch's Ghost to bring in tourists, which was good for business. Later, at Ben Ravencroft's house, Fred and Daphne apologized to the Hex Girls for thinking that they were witches. The girls told them they it was just pretend and it was just a gimmick for their band. Luna added that they were eco-goths which were similar to Wiccans. Thorn then revealed that that she was 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side, and the ritual that Fred and Daphne saw her perform was just peppermint and cloves to soothe her vocal cords. Thorn and the other two girls go with Scooby and the gang to where Scooby found the shoe buckle from before. She is surprised along with the others when Ben reveals that Sarah Ravencroft was in fact a real witch, not a Wiccan. She witnesses Ben becoming a warlock and tries to help her father when he and and the mayor get captured, but she along with the other Hex Girls get bound with magic ropes and tied to a post by Ben. After the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft was freed from her spell book, she revealed that only a virtuous soul could imprison her. Seeing Thorn as their only hope to imprison Sarah Ravencroft since she had Wiccan blood in her, Velma Dinkley untied the Hex Girls from their post and asked for Thorn's help. Thorn refused at first, saying that they don't even have the book, but just then Scooby and Shaggy ran towards the gang with it. After a series of passes between the gang, the book finally reached Velma and Thorn. Velma urged Thorn to quickly read the spell. Hurriedly, she read the spell and finished just as the Sarah's fingers grabbed the book. The spell had worked, it weakened Sarah, knocking her backward from the force of the spell. However, just before it sucked her in, Sarah grabbed Ben and dragged him in with her. As the night went on, the Hex Girls performed for the audience in the Oakhaven Autumn Fest along with the gang.1 Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire When the gang heard some familiar tunes playing in the background, they went to investigate and found the Hex Girls performing their song "Hex Girl", before Thorn noticed them and stopped to greet them. The Hex Girls were opening the Vampire Rock Music Festival. The gang asked them if they had seen anything strange since they arrived. The lack of music got the attention of Daniel and Russell who came to check on them and were introduced to the gang to Daniel and Russell. Daniel told them that they were afraid of them being band-napped like Wildwind, who performed in the Vampire Rock Music Festival the previous year. Russell showed the group a poster of Wildwind, impressing the Hex Girls. Thorn speculated that the poster must be from a long time ago, but Daniel told her that the members of Wildwind were only a couple of years older than them. The locals believed that they had been turned into vampires by the Yowie Yahoo. Fred then thinks that the best way to investigate the mystery is for the gang to go undercover as a rock band and if they are lucky, the vampires might try to kidnap them next. When Shaggy and Scooby attempt to wriggle out of solving the mystery (again), Thorn and the other girls drag them back and help them and the others look the part. During the middle of the opening performance that night, Thorn was kidnapped along with her band by the Yowie Yahoo and his vampire minions. They uselessly struggled to free themselves and they disappeared along with their captors in a giant puff of smoke. Thorn and the girls were later rescued by Malcolm who brought them back, after having found them wandering the outback. Thorn explained that they were taken to the vampires' hideout in Vampire Rock, and were offered free diving trips if they agreed to leave the festival. They refused and were left alone in the outback. The Hex Girls then provide back-up vocals to Velma's performance.3 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two The girls were shooting a new music video in Fortescu Castle when a vampire tries to scare them off. Although Thorn and Luna wanted to keep continuing despite the vampire, Dusk didn't want to take her chances. After the first vampire was caught and revealed to be Steve Fortescu, Thorn questions him on why he wanted to ruin the video, but he wouldn't answer and was taken to the dungeon by Owen DeCassle. She and Luna alerted Fred, Daphne and Velma when Dusk disappeared leaving behind a bat. She tried to resume the video shoot with Luna when they were interrupted by the gang and the second vampire. She was there when the other vampire was caught and revealed to be Steve's twin brother Stu who wanted to scare everyone off and ruin Owen's business. Afterwards, they performed another song, "What's New, Scooby-Doo?"4 Scooby-Doo! Team-Up Insert details here. (Crisis of Infinity Scoobys) Appearances * DTV2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * DTV5. Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 205. The Vampire Strikes Back * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. Crisis of Infinity Scoobys Quotes Notes/trivia * Thorn is the only character with consistently colored eyes. * Out of the three Hex Girls, Thorn is the only one with a real name. In other languages Footnotes # ↑ although this would be impossible as Wicca is a 20th century religion, if Wiccan paganism is the traditional religion of the family, the religion is considered to be in the blood unless that person chooses to practice a different faith Category:1990s